


If you want lyrics, write them yourself

by adawinry



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Akiya is restless, Isshi is nervous, a piece of paper is folded few times.





	If you want lyrics, write them yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/55343.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Isshi was fed up with a lot of things. With fangirls sending him thousands of fan mail, Izumi making band practices to foten, Shin being so stubborn and their manager telling them what to do, even though they already knew. Even Nao, who he loved with his whole heart, but sometimes did not understand, what he wanted annoyed him.

But one person was getting on his nerves for a week now. Akiya. He was following him all the time, when he'll finally write the lyrics for that song he wrote two weeks ago. Why does he insist so much? Isshi understood they're working on a new album and Saint Aki needs everything to be perfectly done, but that's too much. He's not even a leader and their conversations look like this as of late:

"Did you write the lyrics?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I didn't have time."

Or:

"Did you write the lyrics?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I couldn't find inspiration."

Eventually:

"Did you finally write something?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because that 'cause."

How many times you could ask about the same thing? He'll write it when he'll feel like it. Now he had more important stuff to think of, like what should he buy Nao for his birthday in TWO days.

"Isshi!"

"No, no, no." Isshi shaked his head and speeded up. "Anyone but him."

"Isshi, wait up!" Akiya run to him. "Hey. Di..."

"NO!" shouted Isshi so loud that Mai, who was leaving practice room of his band, looked back to see, what happened. "I didn't write those lyrics, Akiya. If you want lyrics, write them yourself. And stop following me around like shadow, Sleeping Beauty, or you'll be sorry."

Then he left, leaving shocked Akiya in the middle of a hallway.

Few days later, Isshi came for the practice a little earlier, like he used to. Nao was still asleep in his bed, when vocalist pured himself some coffee. Then he noticed something. A piece of paper folded few times, lying on a cupboard.

"I won't read this. That's not right." Isshi shaked his head and looked one more time at the cupboard. "No, it's not... Whatever, no one's here anyway."

Vocalist put his cup on a table, then unfolded the piece of paper. With smooth writing of a full-cheeked guitarist, there was one kanji written at the top. Lotus flower (Ren).

"I can't believe it." whispered Isshi, looking at the... tittle. "I can't believe it."

He read quickly writing done in red pen, then he almost dropped piece of paper.

"Just as I thought." Isshi hit himself in a forehead. "Akiya fell in love. But with who? With someone, who he doesn't see very often, right? Is it... No, that's impossible."

He hid lyrics in his pocket, then left the practice room. He had to think about it outside.

His lighter broke. What now he's going to do?

"Hello, Isshi-san." he heard a voice.

He lifted his eyes. There was Tora standing in front of him.

"Hi, Tora-kun." if he's formal, then so is Isshi.

Then he thought of someting.

"Do you like lotus flowers, Tora-kun?"

Tora stopped for a moment, looking at Kagrra,'s vocalist.

"Those are my favorite flowers." he explained very slowly. "How do you know that?"

"I won't tell you. You'll get to know by yourself." answered Isshi, smiling.

Tora's answer was exacly as he expected.

Akiya entered practice room, not being late for the first time in months. He saw Isshi sitting comfortably on the couch and holding... his lyrics.

"Welcome, Aki." Isshi smiled. "I met Mister Shinji today. It seems, lotus is his favorite flower. Do you know something about that?"

Akiya froze. He should buy himself memory pills.

"You know, when I told you to write lyrics by yourself, I was just kidding." explained Isshi. "But if you want, we can use it for your song, Sleeping Beauty. Maybe that'll open yours Tiger's eyes?"

Akiya thought he really needs to go to the pharmacy and buy himself some cyanide.

"That's my revenge for evasdropping me behind the door." said Isshi. "Sit. Everyone will get here soon. Izumi will be happy, he doesn't have to call you frst time in months. Why did you come so quickly?"

"I forgot to take that paper before anyone finds it." said quietly Akiya, but Isshi heard him anyway and started to laught.

"Something went wrong, Sleeping Beauty." noticed Isshi.

Then Izumi entered the room.

"Akiya? You didn't oversleep?!" asked drummer, making Isshi laught again.

  
The end


End file.
